Life as we Know It
by Lokhart
Summary: PG for some swearing. It's an AU fic, but they don't go to HS, they go to college! HectorxLyn, and other pairings, possibly... No gay pairings, I'm sorry! Short and sweet chapters, too.


Lok: Although this is my second FE fic (and ninth fic in ), this will be my first attempt as a SERIOUS writer.

BB: Rolls eyes Riiiiiight.

Lok: Oh, hush. Anyways, this will be an AU fic. But it's not gonna take place in a high school, like all the other FE high school fics. I wouldn't want to marr their magnificence… (sweatdrop) Like, for instance, _Twelfth Night. _And yes, that was a shameless plug.

BB: Lok, don't do that! … But if you do it again, shamelessly plug-in my fic.

Lok: Uh… OK. Lol. Disclaimer?

BB: Right. Lok doesn't own FE, she still doesn't, and don't make fun of her.

Lok: (cries)

---

(Setting: F.E. University, 6:10 PM)

Hector wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed.

Which is why he was researching his project the day before it was due.

Before long, he was muttering obscenities and stomping around in anger; where the hell was all the books about Greece?

"They say that swearing is a sign of low intelligence," Someone said from behind him.

"Yeah, well, I never claimed to be intelligent," Hector snapped, turning to see who had rebuked him.

It was a girl, but not just your average, everyday girl. To say the least, she was… striking. She definitely had this Asian kick-butt ninja girl look going for her; her long hair was tied back. It was, odd enough, dyed in a dark shade of green. But it was her eyes that held Hector's attention the longest.

That, and Hector guessed that her bra size must be at least a C.

" I can see that," she grinned cheekily, brushing back stray strands of hair. Hector reddened slightly at the jibe. He looked around the library; it was empty, except for the two of them.

"Uh, listen…"

"It's Lyn," the odd girl replied.

"…Lyn. I'm, uh, Hector. So, do you like to come up to random strangers and insult them?" Lyn rolled her eyes.

"Well, for one thing, you looked like you needed a little help. And another, I work here, so it's my duty to help anyways, sah." Nice. A British smart-aleck.

"That obvious, huh?"

"Unfortunately for you, yessah. By the way- you were looking for info about Greece? Wrong place to look, as this is the fiction section." She started to walk in another direction, and called over her shoulder. "Follah' me if you want info, FYI."

Hector had to run to catch up to the girl. She was already rifling through a gigantic bookcase.

"Hey, wait!" He dashed to her side. "How the hell did you know I was looking for shit about Greece?"

"Oh, where do I start? 'Bleep that Merlinus, the bleepin' bleep of a bleep. Givin' us some bleepin' project the second bleepin' week,' and so on. G's, g's, g's… Ah, right here."

With a heavy book in hand, she stood up straight and gave it to a dumbfounded Hector. "You look a bit rushed, so you needn't to worry about checking it out. I have to turn off the alarm before I go, anyways." She turned to leave, but Hector stopped here with a light tap on the shoulder.

"What, am I too scary?" He waited until Lyn looked back at him, expectantly. "I… I just wanted to say… thanks." He wasn't used to thanking a girl- or anyone, for that matter.

Nevertheless, Lyn looked slightly disappointed.

"Oh, that's fine. It was nice meeting you-"

"-Hector!! Ohmygod!" Someone squealed from behind them. Hector groaned, not even brothering to turn and acknowledge whoever it was.

"It's Serra…" He muttered, rolling his eyes. "She'll talk your ear off, just you wait…"

A young, pink-haired woman was dragging along an unfortunate young man, who was valiantly struggling to get free.

"Serra, let go of me!" The girl, of course, didn't comply.

"Shut up, Matthew. Hector! I'm soooo surprised to see you here!" Serra cooed, slipping her free arm around one of Hector's. "And who is this?"

"I'm Lyn, pleased to meet you," Lyn hesitated; Serra didn't exactly have a free hand ready. Serra immediately let go of the other boy, and, taking Lyn's hand, shook it vigorously.

"Yes, yes… Hector must have told you LOADS about me already!"

"Oh yes, very," Lyn nodded, smiling.

"Uh, why are you guys here?" Hector was a big believer in cutting to the chase.

"Oh, remember? I'm carpooling with you and Eliwood!" Hector took a moment to slap his forehead.

"Alright, then. Why is _Matthew _here?" It was obvious Matthew didn't want to be here. Serra spoke up before Matthew had a chance to.

"Oh, silly! He's my protecter! A fragile girl like me needs a strong man always by her side to protect her!"

"Fragile my ASS! Serra, you could kick a bouncer's butt in five seconds! Hector, she nearly killed me when were going down the stairs!"

"Ohmygod, no I didn't! You were just clinging on to me too tightly!"

"ME?!? Clinging on to you?!? Ha! Don't make me LAUGH!"

"You said 'ha'… so… HA!"

"Oh really, how mature of you, Serra"

"I know what you are, but what am I?"

"Shut up!"

"YOU shut up!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Hector roared. The two immediately shut up. An embarrassing silence followed.

"…Well, I gotta go to Calculus. G'bye." Matthew slipped past Serra and out of the door before Serra could even say anything.

"Sorry Lyn… They're not always like that…" Hector apologized, brushing his hand through his thick head of hair.

"It's fine, no big deal.." Lyn shrugged. More silence.

This time, it was Serra who broke it.

"Well, Hector and I have absolutely got to be going. It was nice to meet you!" She again linked arms with Hector and smiled pleasantly at Lyn.

"Yes… Now, I've got to close the library and… stuff…" Lyn promptly turned around and walked away.

"Um… Bye then, Lyn," Hector called over his shoulder. "I'll visit sometimes, I swear it!"

It wasn't until the pair had exited the library that Lyn turned back.

"Goodbye, Hector."

----------

Free-write corner!!! Oompah!

Lok: Yeah, I know. Free write corner? Geez, my hands already hurt from typing so much. Basically, this corner is where I'll be writing thank-yous to reviewers, and to kinda talk about…random things. Lol.

So yeah. Geez, this story is one of the hardest I have ever tried to write. I have, like, 3 different ways this story was going. Call them alternate universes, if you will (lol). The first version didn't even include Matthew and Serra. But, I felt it was too short, so I added them in the second version. But even that didn't satisfy me. Soo, in the third version, Eliwood actually appears. But it was really… boring. (Except when Hector kicked the car!) Eliwooed wasn't exactly one of my fave characters anyway. Then, I hit upon the idea of Serra joining them. And yeah, don't worry, Erk x Serra fans… There's still hope for that. And I don't know where I'll add Nino. Maybe as someone's sister. 00 R and R!


End file.
